


It’s the Great Pumpkin, Santana Lopez

by Wankyyyy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Klaine are ONLY friends, M/M, OG storyline for Hevans, Quinntana are already together, Strong Pucktana friendship, Unholy trinity and Fiece appreciation, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wankyyyy/pseuds/Wankyyyy
Summary: Basically just a one shot of Quinntana at Halloween time because I love Halloween and Quinntana. The title is inspired by Supernatural’s, “It’s the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester.”
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Brittany S. Pierce, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Noah Puckerman/Lauren Zizes, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Quinntana - Relationship, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is just a starter with lots of fluff. Hope you enjoy!

Santana loved Halloween. The cool decorations, the scary movies (where she got to hold Quinn when she got scared), haunted houses that made her blood rush like crack, corn mazes, pumpkin pie, the not too cold but not too hot weather, getting to scare little kids with Puck, the parties. She was really in her element at this time of the year. It was all so perfect. She was infatuated with October. 

Quinn, on the other hand, despises Halloween. The decorations were too much work, the scary movies were called that for a reason, haunted houses were worse than the movies (she didn't have to worry about the money because Santana paid for her, the only time she didn't fight her girlfriend on money because if she was going to face Quinn to something she didn't want to do then she could pay for it), corn mazes took too long and were confusing, the pumpkin pie-well, she actually couldn't complain there, she got cold easily (but she couldn't complain there either because most of the time Santana gave her her own jacket or sweatshirt), Santana and Puck were cruel and childish (it was this friendship that reminded Quinn she was dating a child), and don't even get her started on parties. Having to find the perfect costume (that usually matched Santana) and the heavy ass cauldron Puck and Santana got out for punch. It was ridiculous. She hated October. 

Currently, Santana was giving her another reason to despise the month. 

They were in the middle of a passionate make out session, the one's where you can't stop touching each other and you're breathing heavily. They were consumed with each other. Or at least Quinn was. Suddenly Santana was slowing down the kissing to pecks. She grinned down at her excruciatingly frustrated girlfriend. 

"Close your eyes." Santana pecked Quinn on the lips and hopped off the bed with grace. 

Quinn huffed but did as she was told. She stretched her legs out in front of her and placed her hands on her hips. A few seconds later she felt Santana hovering over her and couldn't help but grin. Feeling Santana so close was one of her favorite things, the intimacy felt like it was on a spiritual level for her. 

"Open them." 

Quinn wished she hadn't.

She slapped Santana hard on the arm. A frown immediately overtook the Latina's features. Even though Quinn couldn't see her, she knew the brunette had her eyebrows furrowed in that way that creased her forehead and was gaping at her. 

"Ow! What the hell Quinn?" Her voice was muffled behind the depths of the mask.

"Seriously Santana? We were in the middle of making out and you just had to put that ridiculous thing on!"

Santana had slipped on a Michael Myers mask (the one from the first Rob Zombie remake because she had all of them [and each mask from the movies and show of Scream], insert Quinn's eye roll). She sighed and slipped the mask off, tossing it down the bed where it toppled off and onto a pile of clothes on the floor. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist pulling her close.

"You're right babe, totally not romantic. I apologize." She kissed Quinn on the corner of her mouth to prove her point. 

Quinn relaxed in her lovers embrace and cupped her strong forearms. She sucked her lips into a pout and gazed up at soft brown eyes that were the axis of her entire world. 

"Don't worry, I won't make you go downstairs and get butchered by my brother so he can come upstairs and kill me." Santana grinned.

Quinn slapped her again but Santana only laughed this time. 'Asshole.' Quinn thought. She couldn't believe this was her girlfriend sometimes, the woman she planned on spending the rest of her life because yes, they were that cliche love where they grew up together and only ever dated each other. 

"Don't talk about me dying Rob Zombie style!" Quinn exclaimed in her high pitch voice. 

Santana's eyes widened adorably making it hard to be mad at her. Seriously, when she got all soft and excited like a little kid it melted Quinn's damn heart. 

"Baby, you just made a horror movie reference!" She shook Quinn slightly.

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked away from the bright, warm, intoxicating eyes. She didn't want to give in to those dimples like she oh so often did. 

"Yeah well you started it." Quinn muttered.

Santana jerked Quinn's body down earning a squeal from the blonde. Quinn's hands immediately went up and tangled into luscious brunette locks (it was just reflex at this point, like wax on wax off). 

"I'm gonna fuck you so good Fabray." 

Quinn chose to ignore her girlfriend's poor grammar and focus on said girlfriend mauling on her neck and shoulder. Santana's tongue dipped out ceremoniously, Quinn's hips bucking up on their own accord. The blonde sealed her eyes shut and tried to calm down the excitement shooting down her stomach and between her legs. 

"You may want to lock your door so Angel doesn't walk in." 

That happened more than Quinn cared to admit. And every fucking time it happened was right when Quinn was on the cusp of orgasming. Later that night she'd have to get herself off, alone in her bedroom. (More often than not she'd end up calling Santana.) 

"He's gone." Santana murmured against Quinn's earlobe, her teeth nicking Quinn's ear in a devilish smile.

Quinn slapped Santana on the arm but it didn't hold any power to it this time. She was deteriorating at a rapid pace. 

"Ass." Quinn was already breathless.

Santana smirked and unzipped Quinn's Cheerios skirt. 'Maybe making horror references isn't so bad after all.' Quinn thought in a euphoric bliss as Santana made her come the second consecutive time.

*****

"We have to go shopping." Santana told Quinn as they put their clothes back on.

Quinn's uniform was on the floor on her side of the bed (just thinking that gave Quinn goosebumps, she couldn't believe they had designated sides). Santana was picking through her room to find some clean clothes to slip on. It was still something they argued about and Quinn expected Santana to keep their place clean (or at least picked up) in the future. 

"What for?" Quinn's husky voice was making an appearance and Santana couldn't help but shiver as she zipped up Quinn's Cheerios top. 

"Costumes, duh." Santana said with a crinkle of her nose. What else would she be talking about? Did Quinn not have a calendar? 

Quinn sighed and turned to look at her half dressed girlfriend. She was in a black push up bra and underwear with sweatpants (the ones that hung low on her hips that she knew drove Quinn to quite literal madness, Quinn hates it when she wears them for family movie night because all Quinn does is bite her lip or chew her fingernails). Her abs were on full display and her hair was down and slightly fucked. 

Perfectly gorgeous.

She scooted closer, Santana following suit like it was second nature, making Quinn smile. The blonde draped her arms around the Latina's neck and Santana rested her hands on Quinn's hips. They worked so well together in every aspect of life; in Cheerios, in New Directions, in their relationship. Whatever Quinn did, Santana followed. Wherever Santana went, Quinn followed. 

"It has to be perfect if we want to win." Santana reprimanded the blonde.

"We won last year Tana." Quinn whined. 

Not that Quinn was mad or annoyed by winning, she loved winning just as much as Santana (one of the ways they sometimes clashed). But her girlfriend put so much on winning any Halloween related competition, it was exhausting. 

"And we're going to win again this year!" 

Quinn pursed her lips. It was adorable seeing Santana so confident but she felt like a bitch because she didn't care as much about winning this costume competition like Santana did.

Usually Santana was all knowing in the subject of Lucy Quinn Fabray and noticed things no one else did. But when she was in the Halloween zone, she was in the zone. She was looking off to the side, her eyes huge and animated. 

"It has to be something genius, something that no one else has thought of or can do. We have to blow them away, which won't be hard to do considering it's us." Santana tilted her head to the side and smiled proudly.

Quinn smiled and shook her head at how excited her sweet girlfriend was. She hoped with every fiber of her fucking being that nothing bad ever happened to Santana to take away her happiness. It had been a close call with her abuela and there were still bad days, but Santana still smiled and got excited about Halloween. She knew it probably wasn't healthy, but half of her happiness depended on Santana's happiness. 

"What? Were you, were you thinking about not going?" 

Quinn frowned realizing where this was going. She didn't want to break Santana's heart, the girl got so excited around Halloween time and it was in her "element" as Santana called it. The girl was like Jimmy Fallon in Fever Pitch. She didn't want to upset her best friend or ruin this for her. 

"Santana." She started halfheartedly, dropping her arms and pulling back.

"No! Quinn, you have to go." 

"Oh, I have to?" Quinn arched a sexy eyebrow challengingly.

"You're my girlfriend, and in relationships you support each other. Like how I go to your silly book club meetings with Berry," Quinn smiled at that. "Or when you got kicked off the Cheerios but still went to watch me. Or how I let you live with me before my parents found out about us and Mercedes let you live with her. Or all the times I've made you bacon or went to the store to get you pregnancy cravings and never snapped at you for your mood swings. Or how I helped you back on the Cheerios this year. Or when I sprained my ankle freshmen year and you carried me around like my knight in shining armor." Santana really could go on for hours.

Santana smiled crookedly causing Quinn to roll her eyes. Her girlfriend knew when she was right and it was annoying as fuck, but she loved it.

"I get your point. 50/50." She smiled.

Santana beamed and nodded her head. Quinn gazed into Santana's hopeful teddy eyes and felt her heart ache in the most wholesome way. She looked down as she she crawled onto Santana's lap. She rested her arms on Santana's shoulders while Santana slid her hands to the small of Quinn's back where Quinn's top had ridden up. (Perfect unison.) 

"Alright baby, since I know how excited you get and your parties are always epic," 

"The fucking best." Santana confirmed.

"I'll go." Quinn finished as if her girlfriend hadn't even spoken, smiling her warm, charming smile.

Santana squealed making Quinn's smile widen so much it hurt her cheekbones and mouth. She flung Quinn onto her back and started kissing her all over, giggles erupting from Quinn like the sighs of an angel. 

"I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray." Santana threw her head back and shouted.

Quinn laughed and shook her head, completely content. Her girlfriend sure was something else. She was so happy she got lucky and was able to see this soft, closed off side of Santana. Her heart of gold and manners weren't out of the ordinary if you knew her, but sometimes she got so excited and did things like this that even surprised Quinn. Surprise or not, she loved it. And Santana.

"I love you too crazy woman. Now let me up before my mom has to send out a search party for me." 

Santana huffed but hopped off of Quinn and the bed. Quinn slid her feet into her tennis shoes and stood up, entering Santana's awaiting arms. Santana had slipped on one of Quinn's many t-shirts she had left at Santana's. Quinn smiled at the shirt and slid her hand into Santana's.

They walked downstairs hand in hand, Santana occasionally rubbing their hands against her thigh as if to make sure Quinn was really there. They walked past the kitchen and to the front door where they were stopped by one Maribel Lopez.

"Quinn! I didn't know you were here." 

Quinn's eyes widened in alarm as arms were thrown around her neck. She wrapped her arms around her surrogate's mothers back and looked at Santana worriedly. Santana shrugged nonchalantly. Quinn hoped for Santana's sake that Maribel had just gotten home and didn't hear the animalistic noises from the two horny teens.

"Yeah, Santana and I were going over costume ideas for school next week." 

She assumed they'd get to that since her and Santana did that every school year. She must have been right because Santana burst out in a smile that made the whole house glow. 

"Awe that's so sweet. You two were always so cute at Halloween time. Remember that time when you went as Cinderella and Tana went as-" Maribel started. 

"Okay mami, we don't need to reminisce on every costume pair Quinn and I went as." 

Quinn grinned at the blush on her girlfriends face. Santana was known for her "razorblades hidden in my hair" attitude and obsession with Halloween, but she still got embarrassed and shy whenever someone brought up Quinn and Santana as kids. Quinn adored how hard Santana worked to shut down the stories. 

Maribel gave her daughter a look then turned towards her second daughter. "Are you staying for dinner?" 

"I would love to Mami but my mom's expecting me." 

Since they had been in each other's lives since elementary school, Quinn was suppose to call Maribel and David by their first names. Quinn felt awkward doing that, and so there was no confusion, she got to call them Mami and Papi. And Santana called Judy Mamma F. 

Every time Santana heard Quinn call her parents that she smiled like she couldn't do anything else in the world. 

"Alright, but I expect you both over tomorrow night for dinner." Maribel pointed a warning finger at the blonde. 

"Okay." Quinn laughed lightly.

Maribel brought Quinn into another hug (this one more relaxing for Quinn) and kissed her on the side of her head as she pulled away. 

"Be safe." 

"I will." Quinn smiled reassuringly. 

Maribel walked away, having learned that the two lovebirds liked their alone time to say goodbye. Santana walked Quinn the three steps to the door and spun her around to kiss her softly. They were that cheesy couple that did "goodbye kisses" but if anyone asked Santana denied it, and if anyone pointed it out they got to fear the Latina's wrath. 

"I love you, you know that right?" 

The intensity and worry in Santana's voice was suffocating. It took Quinn away, to some secluded, unknown place that held all the wonders and beauty of the world that couldn't be described by juvenile words or actions. 

"Of course." Quinn pecked Santana on the lips, hoping it said everything she couldn't. "I'll text you when I get home about shopping." 

Santana beamed and brought Quinn closer against her. "How did I get so lucky?" 

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled. "You got help with math and I got a friend." 

Santana crinkled her nose as she smiled and sweetly kissed Quinn again, her tongue dipping in first. They stayed pressed together for a moment before Quinn reluctantly pulled away, every atom in her body screaming to stay connected to Santana, like she was what kept Quinn's heart beating. 

As Quinn walked away Santana playfully slapped her ass. She turned to shoot her girlfriend a glare and skipped to her car. While she started her car, she thought back to how her and Santana had met and was thankful that the Latina excelled at everything but mathematics. 

Which was funny, because now Santana was better than Quinn at math.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little taste of how passionate Santana is about Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! I didn’t mean for it to take so long to update, hopefully the next / chapter will be up tomorrow.

“Hey Pink!" 

Santana turned and burst into a wide smile as Quinn came bounding up to her, all decked out in her Sandy Olsson getup. They greeted each other with a quick kiss (flipping off the hockey and football players in the process). Santana ran her hands along Quinn's waist to the small of her back, her eyes glued to Quinn's cleavage. 

Quinn bit her lip in a lustful smirk. Part of the reason she agreed to the costume idea was so she could distract Santana in the classes they had together (if she was lucky, Santana would take her before Judy got home). She placed her hands on Santana's sides and absentmindedly started brushing her fingers there, sending shivers down Santana's spine. 

"I don't think you're too pure to pink after all." Santana mused, her eyes huge. 

Quinn laughed and hit Santana in the arm playfully. 

"Keep staring like that Rizzo and I'll have to take you in the choir room." 

"Really?" Santana's eyes were huge and her voice resembled that of a kids after saying they were going to King's Island.

"Santana! No! Anyone could walk in, especially Mr.Schue." 

Santana frowned and tangled her fingers with Quinn's hands. 

"You know how many times I've fantasized about us fucking on the piano." Santana pouted quietly. 

Quinn shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of the dirty fantasies Santana projected. Santana smirked, knowing full well the effect she had on her girlfriend. 

"Get your stuff and walk me to class." Quinn ordered. 

Santana straightened up and saluted Quinn earning a bubbly giggle from Quinn. 

Sometimes it scared Quinn how happy Santana made her. It was almost as if her happiness depended on Santana or Santana's happiness. (It didn't, just sometimes Santana made her so groundbreaking-ly happy that it warranted some concern.) 

"Aye aye Captain." Santana smiled charmingly. 

Quinn admired Santana in her buttoned up black shirt that had the top two buttons undone. Her eyes outlined her girlfriends glorious biceps down to her scandalous legs. 

"You're a dork." Quinn snorted as Santana closed her locker. 

Santana slung her Pink Ladies jack over the crook of her arm. They joined hands and began their trek down the boisterous halls of McKinley. 

"Careful Fabray, you only get away with comments like that because you're my girlfriend." 

Quinn leaned in close to Santana, almost bumping them into a couple of lousy teens. Her voice was low and husky and matched her "innocent" smile. 

"I get away with a lot because I'm your girlfriend." Her hot breath tickled Santana's ear. 

Quinn smirked as Santana tripped over her feet. A few brave souls glanced at them to see what was happening and were awarded with Santana's death glare. 

They made it to Quinn's first period class (economics) where Santana walked Quinn to her seat. Santana draped her arms around Quinn's neck, barracking Quinn's gaze. When the school first found out about the couple, they had been scandalized; half of them didn't expect it and the other half were revolted. But once you see a baby come out of your girlfriends sacred girlfriend, it kind of puts things into perspective. So they kinda said screw it and just showed up to school junior year hand in hand with Santana walking Quinn to class and public displays of affection. Turns out they were pretty affectionate. Quinn's economics class was used to this by now. 

"If anyone makes any moves on you or ogles you, just text me. I'll go all Lima Heights on their perverted asses." 

Quinn scoffed and slid her arms comfortably around Santana's waist. Santana unconsciously melted into her girlfriends warm embrace. 

It was their one problem with their costumes: jealousy. Quinn just took it out by aggressive making out (and aggressive sex later). Santana's methods were a little less healthy. (She actually broke a dudes nose over summer break for just saying hi to Quinn a little too warmly.) 

"I don't think that'll be necessary San." Quinn mused lightly. 

"Promise me Quinn. Just humor me." Santana flitted her eyes up and rolled her head restlessly. 

Quinn squeezed Santana's sides to gain her attention and pulled her closer. Santana's vulnerable eyes glanced up to meet Quinn's security blanket ones. 

"I promise." 

Then Quinn leaned down and softly kissed Santana to prove that it wasn't necessary but she would tell her because she knew Santana had a phobia of abandonment. The kiss soon heated up. Quinn still wasn't a fan of people watching them but with her lips on Santana with her girlfriend holding her, she felt protected from the universe and all its unfair problems. 

"Miss Lopez, you're going to be late for your class. Again." 

Miss Wilcowski reminded the young couple as Rosie O'Donnell but with short hair and a cat lady. 

"See ya later hot stuff." Santana pecked Quinn one last time and then was off. 

Quinn turned and sat down in her seat. 

"Say, Miss Wilcowski, you're looking absolutely-" 

"Save it Lopez." 

Quinn laughed from her seat and quickly covered her mouth in a weak attempt to hide it from Santana. Even though she didn't comment on it or look back, she knew Santana heard. 

"You're my hero!" Santana shouted then hurried out of the classroom. 

Antagonizing Quinn's economics teacher was something Santana enjoyed a little too much. 

"Two more years." Miss Wilcowski grumbled. 

***** 

They were peacefully walking to Glee Club (or as peaceful as you can walk in a loud, overpacked hallway with annoying teenagers) when Puck came running up behind them and pretended to stab them with a fake machete. 

Santana was laughing up a storm and was congratulating her best man with a high five. Quinn glared at Puck and punched him in his arm. 

"What the hell Puck?" 

"What's wrong Blondie, you scared?" Puck slid his Jason mask back on and raised the machete in her face. 

Quinn found her way back to Santana's side and grabbed her hand as if it was second nature. 

"Don't worry baby, I'll protect you." Santana cooed in a baby voice.

"You're both asses." They laughed at the blonde and entered the choir room. "How'd you even get that in here? You could get expelled for that and then we'll be disqualified from Sectionals." 

"Relax Baby Mamma, I won't get caught. As long as no one snitches." He fixed them both with raised eyebrows warningly and pointed at everyone who was present in the choir room. 

"Call my girlfriend Baby Mamma one more time Puckerman and I'll cut your dick off so you never impregnate another woman again." Santana threatened. 

Puck raised her hands in surrender and sat back in his seat. Santana rolled her eyes, her hand gripping Quinn's a little too firmly (she was starting to loose blood circulation). 

When Quinn had gotten pregnant, her and Santana had broken up. It was a stupid fight that they both regretted, but they had foolishly broken up and Quinn was heartbroken. So she went to Puck to try and get back at Santana. The plan was to just make out a little. But then she got drunk and one thing led to another. Santana had been heartbroken after finding out Quinn was pregnant (which of course was expected), but Quinn kept the father a secret. Until Rachel blabbed her mouth and lets just say they were going for a record of breaking up in one year. 

(Through it all, Santana was always there for Quinn. Even after she found out her girlfriend got pregnant by her best friend while they were broken up, she still got Quinn whatever she wanted. Quinn specifically remembers one time when Santana buying bacon for Quinn with a scowl on her face. That's when she realized that Santana was the only one for her. Sure she was pregnant at 16 and Santana was really the only person she dated, but it was enough to know that Santana was her person. It was like it was tattooed on her soul.) 

Santana had forgiven them both (Quinn first since she was her best friend and love of her life, plus those puppy eyes she kept sending Santana was her kryptonite) but she didn't like to be reminded about it. Quinn could talk about Beth all she wanted and how gutted she still felt to this day, but when Puck was brought up things got sour. 

They sat down in their seats in front of Puck and waited for Mr. Schue to arrive. To pass the time (and to slightly rub it in Puck's face) Santana cradles Quinn's legs on her lap and started making out. If there was one room Quinn felt free and safe to be affectionate with her girlfriend with (aside from their bedrooms), it was the choir room. 

"You guys are disgusting." Lauren remarked from beside Puck. 

"I think they're cute." Tina defended the couple. 

"And what are you suppose to be? A poster for Do Not Do It, It Gets Better signs?" Santana shot back, ignoring Tina's comment. 

Quinn trailed her fingers down Santana's arm, admiring every inch of her. She was just going to let Santana and Lauren duke it out until Mr. Schue came in. 

"Hey Quinn." Brittany smiled animatedly. 

Quinn slid her legs off of Santana's lap and angled her body towards her best friend. Santana's hand blindly searched for Quinn's until the blonde's fingers brushed the tips of hers. 

Brittany had on a kid version of a Catwoman suit so Quinn assumed the go lucky blonde was shooting for a regular cat and not the sexy superhero. She even had a headband of cat ears on and whiskers drawn on her face. 

"Hey Britt. You look amazing." 

"Obviously. I look better than everyone here." 

Quinn laughed and nodded her head along. She wasn't sure about that but she wasn't about to burst the jolly girl's bubble. 

"Hey, hey. Hello. Excuse me. Just because your stalker of a girlfriend went overboard with her costume," Quinn had to laugh because that was rich coming from Santana. "Doesn't mean you get to flake out on this sacred holiday." 

Finn looked to the side in that confusing way of his with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

"I didn't." 

"Really? Then where's your Frankenstein costume?" Santana was becoming more annoyed by the second.

"I'm a football player." Finn said it like it was obvious. 

"A-a football played? Please tell me you're kidding-Berry tell me your neanderthal boyfriend is kidding." 

Quinn leaned in closer to Brittany and watched her girlfriend get all worked up. It was honestly quite adorable when Santana tore into people over their costumes. Sure Santana was a little obsessive when it came to Halloween (and by a little Quinn means a lot, a lot a lot a LOT), but it had its cute, wholesome moments. 

"He's not." Rachel seemed just as disappointed in her boyfriend as Santana was. 

"I'm Aaron Rodgers. See?" Finn pointed to his jersey.

It was green with two yellow stripes on the arms. The number 12 was in bold white letters on the front and back with RODGERS in the same lettering on the back. Finn turned to put his jersey on full display, smiling goofily the whole time. 

At first Santana just sat there with her mouth hanging low. Then she clamped it shut and shook her head. She started muttering some things in Spanish under her breath, nothing Quinn could understand. (After growing up with the Lopez's Quinn had taken it upon herself to learn Spanish.) Quinn about fell out of her seat and onto Brittany's lap when Santana jerked Rachel into the empty seat beside her. It was the last seat in the row meaning Finn couldn't sit with Rachel. 

"You're going to sit in the corner and think about a better costume idea for tomorrow night." Santana was pointing to the other side of the room in the back room, her eyes purposefully looking away from Finn.

The tall boy opened up and closed his mouth a few times (Quinn just knew Santana was dying to make a fish joke) then stumbled off in that direction. He plopped down next to Mike and looked at him questioningly. The innocent man just shrugged. 

Santana molded herself into Quinn's side and shook her head. 

"Men. What are they good for?" Santana muttered. 

Quinn laughed and kissed Santana on the side of her head. Santana crinkled her nose in disgust but Quinn knew it was just for show. She still had to maintain some badass status in the school. 

"Wow guys! You all are looking sharp. I'm impressed." Mr. Schue clapped his hands once and turned his proud father smile on them all. 

Santana shot Quinn a proud, excited smirk that rearranged Quinn’s insides. Quinn shook her head but smile nonetheless. 

Rachel was dressed as Fanny Brice (of course), Tina was a goth vampire, Mike was dressed as Ren McCormack at the end of Footloose (and boy did he look good), Sam was decked out in Bruce Springsteen attire, Mercedes was killing it as Batgirl, and Artie was mirroring Professor X. 

Mr. Schue was dressed as Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing. The three Cheerios had seen Sue dressed as Nicki Minaj in the halls earlier. 

Mr. Schue went to speak just for the intercom to come crackling on. Everyone grimaced or covered their ears from the intense crackling. Brittany covered her cat ears. 

“Hello? Hello? Is this thing on? Hello, students and faculty of William McKinley High. You have all submitted your Halloween Costumes to Miss Pillsbury, those of you who have attended this competition.” 

The glee club erupted in applause. Santana planted a passionate kiss on Quinn’s lips causing Rachel to scoot her seat away. The whole school had participated in the costume competition but Santana was confident in them winning. The Latina had come in top ten her freshmen year and last year won with Puck as Chucky and the Bride of Chucky. This year she was determined to win with Quinn. 

“Before I give the results, to the boy in the hockey mask terrorizing the student body, I ask you to stop or you will be caught.” Quinn turned around and glared at Puck. “Now, I would like to go over a few guidelines for those trick or treating Sunday.” 

The walls of the school practically shook from the student body groaning. Mr. Figgins started going over the guidelines that they should go in pairs or with an adult, not to go up to houses without the light on, and to, “Be aware of razor blades hidden in candy.” 

Mercedes cocked her head to the side and scrunched up her nose. 

“I thought that was a myth.” Artie voiced. 

“Also, as the leaders of our future, the faculty of William McKinley, and your parents, advise you to not throw any Halloween bangers this weekend.” Santana, Puck, and Sam all sniggered earning hits from Quinn, Lauren, and Mercedes. “Your safety is our number one priority.” 

Figgins cleared his throat and was heard pulling a piece of paper out (with some difficulty). 

“Now, for the long, awaited, results.” There was a dramatized pause. 

“Oh get on with it!” Santana shouted at the intercom. 

“Santana.” Mr. Schue said softly but sternly. 

Quinn placed a calming hand on Santana’s knee. This was one of Santana’s not so cute moments. The Latina sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. 

“This is bull-“ 

“In third place we have Rachel Berry as Miss Fanny Brice.” 

“What? This was handmade, I even got it dry cleaned!” Rachel exclaimed. 

“Can it hobbit.” Santana snapped.

Rachel did her signature pout and crossed her arms defiantly. Santana had migrated to the edge of her seat and was staring lasers into the intercom. 

“In second place, we have a couples costumes. With a new take on Rizzo and Sandy from Grease, we have teenage lesbians Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray.” 

‘Figgins needs to learn to stop misidentifying sexualities.’ Quinn thought to herself. Just because they were two females in a relationship and Santana was a lesbian didn’t mean Quinn was. Or anyone else for that matter. 

“What?” Santana flew out of her seat like a rocket taking off. Her chair tipped over in her wake. 

“Here we go.” Mercedes tossed her hand up, remembering when they had lost the couples duet (which Santana still was mad at Sam for even though he understood he just wasn’t ready to come out yet). 

“Our winner is Jacob Ben Israel as Dark Vader.” 

“It’s Darth.” Sam muttered. 

Santana was pacing the choir room, wanting desperately to run her hand through her hair but knew it would ruin her Rizzo hair. 

“The top three winners can report to Miss Pillsbury office to take photographs with their trophies. Have a spooktastic day.” 

“I’m going to kill that jewfro! I mean, how can he even fit his afro in to that helmet? It would break!” Santana was screaming. 

“Santana-“ Mr. Schue started calmly. 

Santana started storming out of the choir room, her eyes blazing ferociously. 

“Oh no.” Quinn hopped out of her seat with Puck and Sam in toe. “Santana! Leave the small, perverted boy alone!” It was hard to chase after the Latina in heels. 

The rest of the glee club got out of their seats to follow, anticipating Santana going Lima Heights on JBI. Truth be told, everyone in glee club had wanted to see that boy hit at least once. 

“Guys!” Mr. Schue threw his hands up exasperated and ran his hand through his hair. 

“And people say I’m a sore loser.” Rachel muttered as she hurried after the rest. 

Santana was stalking the halls looking for a mini Darth Vader. He was so small and Darth Vader costumes were so cheap, they were basically a onesie, he couldn’t be hard to find. Santana was enraged. How could that perverted dwarf win with such a low grade costume of a cliche character? 

She finally spotted him, about to enter Miss Pillsbury office. She would never in a million years admit this, even if she was held at gunpoint by one Sue Sylvester, but she was impressed. JBI’s costume wasn’t a onesie. It looked like it was the actual costume from the 80’s. For a second, just a second, Santana second guessed attacking the boy. He was big and covered in plastic. 

But alas, he stole her rightful first place, and she was Santana fucking Lopez. Lucky for her he had his helmet off, so she slipped her heel off and chucked it down the hall. Somehow it hit him square in the head. 

“Ow!” He started rubbing his head. 

Santana became unhinged. She charged the poor boy, tackling him to the floor. 

“Oh shit.” Puck said before him and Sam ran after the deranged woman. 

Quinn shook her head and followed. ‘I’m dating a psychopath.’ 

“Stop the violence.” 

Santana didn’t really hurt him since he was protected by all the plastic of the suit, but she did scratch him by his eye (fitting for his character). It took Puck, Sam, and Mr. Schue to pull Santana off of JBI and back towards the choir room. 

“Don’t mess with Lime Heights!” Santana kicked her legs wildly. 

For everyone’s sake, Quinn hoped they won tomorrow at the party. Santana losing (especially to Halloween) while intoxicated was not something anyone wanted to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I just kept forgetting or not having enough time. But it’s Halloween so I guess it kind of worked out. Hope you guys enjoy the final installment!

The party was now in full swing. Despite Santana's passion and excitement for her annual Halloween party with Puck, she hadn't left Quinn's side with the exception of getting drinks or going to the bathroom. Every year they came together and Santana never left Quinn's side. 

The blonde was surprised Santana had stuck with her at first considering her irritancy over their costumes. 

"Why are we going as comic book characters? People are going to think we're nerds Quinn! Do you want that? Because I certainly don't want that! It's bad enough we're gay in a small town, must we be nerds too? What's next, wearing flannel and playing video games?" 

Quinn rolled her eyes and rubbed her girlfriend's tense shoulders. 

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't just say that." Quinn said somewhat sternly and exasperatedly, referring to the gay comment. Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

"First of all, you already play video games. With Puck. Second of all, just because we're going as comic book characters doesn't mean we're nerds but even if we were, who cares." Santana opened her mouth to shout, "everyone" but Quinn continued. She swore a vein was going to pop with that girl. 

"JBI won and he was dressed as Darth Vader, so really I think you should be excited about this." 

Santana frowned and uncrossed her arms. Her face was scrunched up in a slightly dramatic pout and her arms were dangling helplessly out in front of her. Quinn sighed and climbed onto Santana's lap. 

"It's just so cliche, and everyone does it. I want to impress people." 

"Baby you're so hot, you're going to impress everyone." Quinn smiled encouragingly. 

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty sexy huh?" Santana crinkled her nose and nodded her head cockily. 

Quinn smiled and rubbed her thumbs against Santana's warm, smooth skin. "The sexiest." She confirmed, sealing the deal with a kiss. 

Quinn was more than a little worried about the red and blue coming out of her hair but for the moment, for the night, she didn't give a fuck. She wanted to show Santana that she was committed to her so she went all the way in. The awe on Santana's face when she saw Quinn's pigtails and knew it was actual dye was enough for Quinn. She would dye her hair every year for Halloween to receive that same reaction. 

Santana handed Quinn a red solo cup, the blue lights making Santana's leaves look cyan. Quinn went to say she was good for the tenth time that night but Santana stopped her. 

"The only person you're sleeping with tonight is me and I can't get you preggers babycakes." 

Quinn steadied Santana with a look, challenging Santana's easygoing smile. Santana was right of course and she didn't want to be a buzzkill. Plus that sure look glinting in Santana's eyes was contagious. She rolled her eyes and took the red solo cup out of Santana's hands. She took a lengthy sip of her drink and looked back at the brunette. 

"You happy?" 

"Fucking ecstatic." Santana grinned, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist. 

The both smiled as their lips met. They stayed pressed together for several seconds before parting to continue. But before they could get frisky, Puck came barreling towards them. He slung his overweighted arms around their shoulders resulting in Quinn spilling her drink. 

"Damnit Puck!" Quinn grumbled and threw the plastic cup down. 

"Quinn!" Santana called after her pissed girlfriend who was storming away. 

Santana huffed and fixed Puck with a weighted glare. 

"What?" He asked as if it was spelled wut. 

Santana punched him hard in the arm but it really only ended up hurting her. She hated that Puck was wearing that fireman jacket, it was so heavy and rough. And now it caused her girlfriend to storm off. 

"What the hell was that for?" 

"You're a douchebag." 

"Oh come on Santana, it was an accident!" Puck exclaimed. 

Santana flipped him off and went in search of her precious girlfriend. She loved Puck and was protective over those closest to her, but when it came to Quinn, she was overprotective. She checked the overcrowded kitchen first in hopes of finding Quinn trying to fix her stain. When she didn't spot her she growled and started venturing throughout the house. 

Quinn had her teeth gritted and was trying to scrub at the stain without worsening it. She may be overreacting but Puck just got on her nerves sometimes. Not like she hated Puck or anything (she did at first, after getting pregnant, but not anymore), he was just...a lot like Santana, without being charming and not nearly as cruel. Sure Puck was a bully the first two years but sometime after he got Quinn pregnant, he changed. 

She sighed and threw the washcloth on the counter. It wasn't that bad in retrospect, but Quinn worried it could ruin the competition. She wanted to win, a little because she loved to win but mostly for Santana. 

She just didn't want to let Santana down. She had already let down so many people in life, her father especially. She couldn't let Santana down. Santana never let her down and was an amazing, wonderful, extrodinary human being that didn't deserve to be let down. She knew she had let Santana down when she got pregnant with her best friend while they were momentarily broken up, she doubted she could do worse but she didn't want to ever do it again. 

There was a gentle knock on the door that could only mean it was Santana. She didn't even realize she was crying until she was sniffling and rubbing at her face (the best she could to not smudge her Harley Quinn makeup). 

"Quinn? You in there?" 

Her heart broke hearing how gentle Santana's voice was. God she wasn't even drunk and she was already a blubbering mess! The effects Santana had on her were insane. 

"Yeah, I'm just uh-I'm going to the bathroom." Quinn instantly regretted lying because Santana always knew when she was lying even if she couldn't see her face. 

"Well, can I come in?" Santana turned so she was leaning her shoulder against the door. 

"No Santana I'm going to the bathroom." She lied once so she might as well stick with it. 

"We both know that's as fake as your hair so let me in." 

Quinn sighed, her shoulders sagging forward. 

"Santana." 

"Quinn if you don't let me in I'm going to start screaming bloody murder, and then everyone's going to come rushing in thinking I'm getting murdered or fucked, and I know you don't want an audience." Santana pushed herself off the door and pointed at where she presumed Quinn was standing. 

"Like anyone could hear you over this music." 

"Oh I think you know how loud I can be." Santana smirked. 

Quinn's heart shuddered at the memories of how loud Santana was in bed. 

"So, open up." 

Santana started rocking back and forth on her feet, half impatient and half amused. She knew Quinn would cave in at some point. 

Quinn didn't know why she was contemplating it, she knew Santana wasn't bluffing. Oh she knew that very well sexually. Her mind drifted to a more sexual place, her heart racing with lust. Maybe she could pull Santana in and just take her right here, either against the door or on the counter. Or maybe she could make Santana watch as she took her from be- 

Suddenly Santana started screaming, shattering Quinn's fantasies. The blonde flung the door open and jerked a grinning Santana in. She closed the door and flung her arms around her girlfriends neck, burying her nose beneath Santana's ear. Santana lost her grin and was replaced with a frown. She wrapped her arms around Quinn and started rubbing soothing circles into her back. 

Having known each other their whole lives made opening up easy. They weren't really skilled at opening up with anyone other than each other. There was Puck for Santana and Mercedes for Quinn and Brittany for both, but it was just natural with each other. 

"I love you Santana." 

Part of Quinn was still stuck in her sexual fantasies and the other half was wanting to break into tears again. She felt like she was being wishy washy over the whole situation so she'd rather go down on Santana. 

"I love you too Lucy Q, you know that." 

Quinn did, oh God did she. Whenever she thought about Santana's love for her or vise versa, she thought about Edward and Bella. What was it Edward said, that no one ever loved anyone as much as he loved Bella? She knew it was something like that and figured that was the motto for her relationship with Santana. 

She was going to marry Santana someday. 

"Quinn what's going on?" 

Quinn pulled away and sniffed so she wouldn't start crying again. Now she wanted to cry over how much she loved Santana and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. 

"I'm sorry. I know I'm overreacting and it's not a big deal-" Quinn was on the verge of rambling. 

Santana took Quinn's hands in hers and held them in between their chests. 

"Hey, whatever it is I'm sure you're overreacting for a reason." 

Quinn took her hands out of Santana's and weakly smacked her on the shoulder. Santana smiled, relieved at making Quinn smile. 

"Now quit being dramatic and tell me what's wrong." Definitely going to marry her. 

"I just...I don't want to let you down." Saying it sounded so stupid. 

Santana furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head slightly as she asked, "How are you going to let me down?" 

Quinn worried her bottom lip between her teeth and avoided Santana's gentle gaze. Santana's hands migrated towards Quinn where she rested her hands comfortingly on Quinn's hips. Her fingers slipped beneath Quinn's jacket and shirt and started brushing smooth skin. 

"Well Puck and his idiot self spilled his drink all over me and ruined my outfit. Now, now we aren't going to win and I just-" Quinn was getting all worked up again. 

Santana smiled, somewhere between a sad smile and an amused one. Her eyes were twinkling with love and amusement as she shook her head. 

"Quinn." 

Quinn shut her mouth and looked at Santana, her eyes more hazel and full of crazy worry. Santana quirked her lips up sympathetically. 

"There's nothing you could do to let me down, okay?" 

Quinn wanted to remind Santana about last year but from the look she was giving her, she assumed Santana knew she wanted to say that. 

"You're much more important to me than any competition, even a Halloween one." She smiled lovingly making Quinn's heart ache. "Besides, it really doesn't look that bad. In fact, it looks kinda cool. Like you just kicked some major ass." 

Quinn looked down and guessed that yeah, Puck's drink did make it look like some blood. She smiled and looked back up into Santana's smiling eyes. 

"Now, if you're done having your meltdown, I would like to gets my groove on." 

Quinn smiled and shook her head but grabbed Santana's outstretched one. Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head, Quinn's eyes momentarily fluttering shut. She imagined doing that when they were married and had kids, after long days at work when they just took a bath and watched some tv while drinking some wine. 

"Your groove on?" 

"Shut up." 

*****

Now it was Quinn's turn to search for her girlfriend. She had just gotten done talking to Kurt and Sam who were enjoying dancing together as a couple. Sam was trying to teach Kurt some dance moves since he stuck to three and weren't that good. Her heart ached with happiness seeing her friends happy and feeling safe. 

She found her girlfriend tearing into Finn about wearing the same boring costume. Rachel kept looking around for someone or something and then would shake her head at Santana. Quinn quirked her eyebrows together curiously. 

"San?" 

Santana shot her head over as if she had heard a gun. But when she realized it was Quinn she burst into a smile. 

"See Finnocence, this is what Halloween is all about. Winning competitions, scaring little kids, and dressing up in either a sexy or iconic costume." 

Quinn smiled and sidled up to Santana. The Latina's arm wrapped around Quinn while the blonde laid her head against Santana's shoulder. 

"I thought Halloween was about candy." 

Santana rolled her eyes exasperated. 

"Halloween is the best time of the year!" Santana exclaimed. 

"I thought that was Christmas." 

Santana looked like she was ready to strangle to Finn. Quinn was sure if she actually had Poison Ivy's powers then she would choke Finn out with a vine. 

"Hello Georgie, would you like a balloon?" Came a creepy voice. 

"Holy fucking shit!" Santana yelled and before Quinn knew it her girlfriend was punching a Pennywise mask. 

Santana stepped behind Quinn and wrapped her arms so tight around Quinn's abdomen that Quinn thought she was going to puke up the m&m chocolate chip cookie Brittany had given her. Rachel had her hands over her mouth and Finn's jaw had dropped to the floor. 

"What the hell Lopez!" That was a different voice under the mask. 

Lauren took the Bill Skarsgård Pennwywise mask off and dabbed at her nose. Some blood had seeped out but not a lot. Santana could have broken her nose if she had hit a little harder. 

"You were suppose to be on the lookout Berry! You're never helping me throw a surprise party for Quinn!" Santana screeched. 

Quinn placed her hands over Santana's that were still gripping Quinn entirely too tightly. She brushed her thumbs across Santana's knuckles which always helped when she was mad beyond comprehension or scared. 

"She came up from behind!" Rachel defended. 

"Dang Santana, that's some right hook." Mercedes mused walking up. 

"Yeah so don't push me." Santana let go of Quinn's stomach and walked out from behind her. 

Quinn sucked in a big breath of air. She was beginning to think she was going to pass out. 

"I didn't realize you were afraid of clowns." Mercedes glanced at Quinn who slowly shook her head. 

Bringing up clowns was a sure way to get on Santana's bad side. In Mercedes case she'd be ignored for a week. 

"I'm not. They're just annoying and ugly. I hate seeing their faces so I punch them in hopes of making them look semi attractive like Berry over here." Defensive Santana. 

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arm around Santana's waist. Santana uncrossed her arms and wrapped an arm around Quinn's slim waist. It was funny to see, Quinn all smiley and cuddly and Santana clearly pissed off and annoyed but holding Quinn so comfortably. It made Quinn's heart burst. 

"You look awesome Mercedes." Finn smiled widely. 

"Thank you Finn." Mercedes smiled and flaunted her outfit to everyone nearby. 

Mercedes was wearing the Transvestite outfit from The Rocky Horror Show and looked just as astonishing as last time. Quinn's eyes raked up Mercedes' body appreciatively before quickly looking away. Jealous Santana was hard to deal with in a crowd. But instead of a jealous, threatening bronze in Santana's eyes there was appreciation. Her pupils were slightly dilated and they were dragging all over Mercedes' body. 

Quinn couldn't believe it. Santana, miss I-know-you-had-the-hots-for-Mercedes-at-some-point-and-probably-still-do, was checking out Mercedes! She dropped her jaw and pulled her eyebrows together in a glare/pout then elbowed Santana in the ribs. 

"Ow. The hell Q?" Santana whined. 

Quinn huffed and pulled Santana closer against her, her hand resting very low on Santana's hip. If she was to flex her fingers they would touch Santana's ass. Santana grinned suddenly feeling lucky. 

"How did you acquire this outfit Mercedes?" Rachel asked. 

Both Quinn and Santana rolled their eyes. Rachel saw and just knew that they were meant to be. She definitely saw wedding bells in their future, maybe even after high school. Though she wasn't sure considering Quinn's devotion to academics. 

"Mr.Schue let me borrow it. He said as long as there wasn't any alcohol and I didn't spill anything on it I could wear it." 

"That was very...kind of him." Rachel faltered. 

Santana laughed and started pulling Quinn sway from the diva off that was sure to happen. Santana led them outside to Puck's back porch where there were a few stragglers. Some teens were making out, one couple on the swing and another against the post. Santana cringed and pulled Quinn to the treehouse. 

It had been Puck and Santana's when they were kids and passed on to his little sister. Next to it was a swing set. It wasn't much, just two simple swings but it was half of Santana's childhood. Santana's time as a child was spent with Puck, Quinn, or her abuela. She sadly only had two people left. 

Their intertwined hands dangled in between the two swings. Quinn glanced up and saw a few teens littering the lawn and porch, they gave them odd looks. It melted Quinn's heart to know that Santana, who hated rom coms and touchy feely things, was holding her hand on the swings. 

"Sam and Kurt told me what you did. 

"Oh yeah? What awesome thing did I do now?" Santana smiled confidently. 

"That you said Karofsky wasn't going to be here. That if any homophobic prick showed up you'd give them an ass kicking and kick them out." 

Santana shrugged, suddenly bashful. 

"They're our friends, they should be allowed to enjoy this sacred Holliday. No biggie." 

Quinn chuckled and rested her hair against the chains, gazing lovingly at Santana. Santana had her head down and was focusing on the slow movements of the swing. She looked so calm and peaceful, Quinn never wanted to live in a world where she couldn't just look up at Santana. 

"Even though Han Solo and Chewbacca are best friends, they're pretty cute together." Quinn commented about Kurt and Sam's costumes. 

"Yeah." 

Santana doesn't comment on Quinn's knowledge of Star Wars because she was with her when her and Sam watched all the movies. Santana had been on her phone the whole time (and tried to make out with Quinn a couple of times). 

"Yo, Lopez! It's time to announce the winners!" Puck hollered some minutes later when it had gotten a little chilly for Santana and the teens outside had left. 

Santana jumped up and pulled Quinn along. The brunette was so excited that she practically sprinted into the house which left Quinn dragging her feet. They made it to the front of the house where Puck stood up on his coffee table and turned off all the music. Santana handed him the microphone and picked up the goblet with the winner's name. 

"Alright boys and gals, welcome to the fourth annual Puckerman and Lopez Halloween Bash!" 

There were cheers and people tossing back drinks. Santana smiled widely and pulled Quinn against her chest. 

"Now, all the votes have been counted and tallied, and we have come to a conclusion. My right hand gal, my best woman, Santana will hand me the results. Santana." Puck turned and looked down at Santana. 

Santana grinned nervously and handed the goblet up to her best man. Her arms wrapped around Quinn's waist and started messing with the hem of her shirt. Quinn slipped her hands down and squeezed Santana's. Santana smiled softly and kissed her on the neck. 

If it was up to Quinn, she would obviously pick her and Santana to win. They really tried to get as close to the comics as possible and Santana would be so happy if they won. But if she wasn't helplessly and madly in love with Santana, she would choose Kurt's friend Blaine. He had made his own superhero costume and even came up with a name: Nightbird. 

Rachel, Finn, Mike, Tina, Artie, and Brittany were wearing their same costumes from school so lame. Lauren purposely wore the Pennywise mask just to scare Santana so of course Quinn didn't want her to win. Puck was just trying to impress the ladies. Kurt and Sam were cute and Mercedes was stunning. 

Quinn didn't pay much attention to anyone else at the party. Too many people and the lights were always flashing different colors. It was hard to tell how many people had dressed up as angels and the devil or police officers and firemen. 

Puck made a show of holding the goblet out for everyone to see. Then he slowly reached in like he was a game show host and brought it out as slow as a cartoon snail. He flipped the paper over, read it, glanced around the room for a minute, and then lifted his head. 

"The winner of this year's Halloween costume contest, is Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray!" Puck shouted. 

The glee club burst into cheers but none louder than Santana. She screeched while Quinn pulled out of her embrace to clap. The blonde turned and watched as Santana glowed with jubilation. There was applause mixed with boos and murmurs of disappointment. Quinn could hear Puck hopping down off the coffee table and some of the glee club members congratulating them. But all she focused on was Santana smiling. 

Santana hoisted Quinn up and twirled her around. Quinn screamed while smiling, her cheeks hurting from the intensity of the smile. The brunette set down the giggling blonde and kissed her passionately. 

"I told you you had nothing to worry about." Quinn smiled kindly and raised her eyebrows. 

Santana smiled and shook her head, her hands gliding around Quinn's hips. 

"Yeah yeah, you were right and I was wrong. Just kiss this winner or else I won't share the trophy." 

The trophy wasn't a trophy at all. It was just a cake that Santana and Puck made which Quinn wouldn't let anyone eat even if they did win. They said it was vanilla with black food coloring but Quinn wasn't so sure about that. It was decorated cute at least, they had dedication she'd give them that. This year they lathered it in black icing and wrote THE ROCKY HORROR GLEE SHOW in the same red letters as THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW. There was some "blood splatters" on there and tombstones as well.

Quinn did as she was told and kissed her girlfriend, elated that they had won. 

*****

Santana was so wasted by the end of the party that Quinn was practically carrying her upstairs. Judy was on some work retreat that she couldn't get out of no matter how hard she tried. Quinn promised she wouldn't throw any Halloween parties and would tell her when she left for trick or treating and got home. Quinn thought it was best Santana stayed with her and sobered up a bit. They'd probably get in trouble for spending the night together unsupervised but Quinn thought it was the better option. 

"Alright party girl, lets get your clothes off." 

"Wanky." Santana slurred. 

Quinn smiled and helped disentangle the costume from Santana's skin. It was just a one piece that cupped Santana's breast and barely covered her thighs. She had on green fishnet tights with leaves all over her legs, arms, and chest. But none of it looked tacky, it sparkled and looked wet which made Santana all that more appealing to the party goers. Even her skin had glitter on it. Oh how hard it was to not have her way with Santana at the party. 

Quinn straightened Santana who had started to fall sideways. 

"Stay here." 

"Yes ma'am." Santana saluted with the wrong hand. 

Quinn went to her walk in bathroom and quickly changed. She took the jacket and skin tight crop top off followed by the ridiculous short shorts and fishnet tights. She discarded her bra and slipped on a tshirt of Santana's and short shorts. 

She hurried back into the bedroom and got some night clothes for Santana. 

"I want one of your shirts." Santana mumbled from her spot on the bed. 

Quinn smiled and got out her favorite t-shirt. It was a raggedy No Doubt one that was long and had holes in it. But it smelled like Quinn and was soft so she guessed it was all that mattered to Santana. She unclipped Santana's bra and slid the shirt over her head, not bothering with shorts. 

She helped Santana up and made sure she was steady before pulling the covers back. Santana plopped down on the bed before Quinn could help her in. Quinn shook her head and crawled over the Latina who was dead weight at this point. She rolled Santana over onto her right side, sliding her right arm under her pillow and pulling her knees up. (She had read it online somewhere after the first party they had ever gone to. She never let Santana sleep alone after drinking, she didn't want to risk alcohol poisoning even if she didn't drink that much.)

She slipped her hand beneath Santana's shirt and placed her hand on the Latina's side. She reveled in the warmth of Santana's skin and sighed contently. After a few minutes she assumed that Santana had fallen asleep. It had been a long day and she was drunk so she thought that's what happened. 

"I'm gonna marry you someday." 

Quinn's breath caught in her throat. At first she thought she had misheard Santana, it was quiet and slurred. But then she replayed it in her head a few times and yep, Santana definitely said that. 

"Oh yeah?" Quinn smiled. 

Santana was cute when she talked about their future and how much she loved her, even if she was incapacitated. 

"Mhm. And we're gonna buy a big ass house with a white picket fence. We're gonna have a bunch of mini Quinn's and mini Santana's running around. And a dog." Santana scooted closer to Quinn, wanting body heat and just Quinn. 

Quinn bit her lip in an attempt to hide her smile. She didn't know how much of what Santana was saying was her and how much was alcohol. One thing she was sure of was that Santana wanted a future with her, just like she did with Santana. 

"We'll have hot lesbian sex and you'll be the overbearing mom and I'll be the cool one." 

"Why do you get to be the cool one?" Quinn thought she might as well play along because there was no harm in it. 

"Because." 

Quinn smiled and moved her hand to the small of Santana's back and back to her side. The brunette sighed and delved even further into the mattress. Quinn did it again knowing it relaxed her girlfriend for some reason. 

"Dibs on proposing." Was the last thing Santana said before honking out for the night. 

"If you remember this in the morning then sure." Quinn chuckled softly and kissed Santana on the head. 

Quinn sighed and stayed up for the next hour making sure Santana was still breathing. Every hour or so she woke up to check on Santana, not even thinking about how exhausted she was going to be the next morning. She would take 1,000 exhausted mornings as long as they were spent with Santana. 

Santana did get dibs on proposing to Quinn because next year at Easter, after Quinn started getting used to using her legs again, she proposed. The whole glee club was there with her parents and Judy present. Everyone cried and Quinn said yes because although it had a been a rough year and they were young, she knew she would never stop wanting or loving Santana. 

They got married two years into college and had their first kid right after. His name was Lucca and had Quinn's eyes and Santana's dimples. Three years later they had Maia Alma Fabray-Lopez, named after Santana's abuela. They did end up getting a dog, a beagle named Prada. 

Through it all, Santana and Quinn loved each other just as much as they did on Halloween 2010.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that's the end. I'm sad that it's over, maybe in the future I'll write a book existing in this universe. But I have two Quinntana fanfics I'm writing right now so who knows if it'll happen and if so when. I hope you guys enjoyed this three part one shot.   
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN BTW!!! HOPE YA'LL STAY SAFE AND HAVE FUN!!!


End file.
